Memories
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "Moi c'est Steve !" - "Howard Stark. Enchanté" - "Appelez-moi Peggy". - Souvenirs marquants dans la vie de Bucky Barnes. {Stucky}


À la base, je voulais écrire un truc joyeux... Mais bon. Désolée. Je sais que vous m'aimez quand même ;)

* * *

_ Bucky ! Attrape ma main !

La sensation de tomber. Des yeux bleus plein de larmes. La peur. Et la douleur.

.

Noir.

.

Un sourire taquin. Un baiser dans le cou.

_ On va encore avoir des remarques de Stark…

_ Je le ferais taire à coups de remarques sur sa belle agente, dans ce cas…

Un rire léger.

_ Je t'aime, Buck…

_ Tu sais bien que je t'aime aussi, Blondinet.

Contacts. Caresses. Union de deux corps. Union de deux âmes.

.

Noir.

.

_ Howard, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Regard grave. Inquiétude contenue.

_ Je suis toujours là pour toi, vieux. Je t'en prie.

_ C'est à propos de Steve et moi. Il est allé le dire à Peggy. Moi je voulais t'en parler.

Cheveux ébouriffés, sourire amusé :

_ Enfin, vieux. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et toi t'as pas choisi le plus moche, hein ?

Soulagement soudain. Étreinte.

_ Mec, je t'adore.

_ Oh, doucement, garde tes compliments pour ton capitaine.

Rires. Affection jamais ressentie auparavant.

Amitié profonde.

.

Noir.

.

Traquenard.

_ Je croyais que Steve voulait me parler.

_ Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Stark.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Carter ?

Inquiétude d'être découvert. Inquiétude de la perte.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Steve.

Inquiétude grandissante. Soulagement contradictoire.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait me faire.

_ Je pense que vous me détestez parce que vous tenez à Steve et que vous souhaitez le protéger des femmes ambitieuses ou amoureuses de son succès.

Intense soulagement. Secret gardé.

_ Rassurez-vous, Barnes. Je suis ambitieuse, mais je ne me prostitue pas pour obtenir un avancement. Et si je le respecte profondément, je ne suis pas pour autant amoureuse de Steve Rogers.

Main tendue. Proposition d'amitié.

_ Appelez-moi, Peggy, d'accord ?

_ Si vous m'appelez Bucky.

Main serrée. Possibilité de liens plus forts.

.

Noir.

.

Une main sur sa bouche. Réveil brusque. Tentative de se dégager.

_ Buck, Buck, c'est moi !

Soulagement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stevie ?

_ J'en avais assez de ne pas te voir.

Moue boudeuse.

Doux sourire. Baiser fiévreux.

_ Je sortirais sans doute demain de l'infirmerie.

Mains serrées, doigts entrelacés.

_ Tu n'as plus mal ?

_ Non, Stevie, je n'ai plus mal.

_ Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Sourire d'enfant.

_ Reste avec moi.

_ Jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'au bout.

.

Noir.

.

Hésitation.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous, monsieur Stark ?

Large sourire.

_ Je t'en prie, mon vieux, entre. J'allais dans mon labo. Tu y sera toujours le bienvenu.

Surprise.

_ Je croyais que seuls vos amis pouvaient entrer ?

Tape dans le dos.

_ Tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent, le génie. Et appelle-moi Howard.

Surprise. Amusement.

Nouvel ami.

Véritable ami.

.

Noir.

.

Main tendue.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, Sergent Barnes.

Rivale. Méfiance. Colère renfermée.

_ Moi de même, Agent Carter. Steve m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Sourire figé. Confuse par la froideur.

_ Moi aussi. Il n'a que votre nom à la bouche.

Pas que son nom. Aussi beaucoup d'autres choses.

Sourire hypocrite.

_ On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu ça.

Lèvres pincées.

Première rencontre. Haine intense et irraisonnée d'un côté. Confusion de l'autre.

.

Noir.

.

Gifle subite. Étreinte brutale.

Regard bleu et regard gris se croisent.

Surprise.

_ Foutu Sergent de mes deux, vous m'aviez dit que vous en aviez pour vingt-quatre heures, pas plus !

_ Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, monsieur Stark.

Regard brun inquiet.

_ Bordel, Barnes. Vous ne m'avez pas inquiété, d'accord ?

Sourire moqueur.

_ Oui, moi non plus je n'étais pas inquiet pour vous.

Tape dans le dos :

_ T'es un enfoiré.

Rire.

Retour à la maison.

.

Noir.

.

Douleur. Peur. Tentative de calme.

_ Sergent James Barnes. Matricule…

_ Bucky !

Illusion. Irréalité.

Peur que ce soit faux.

_ Bucky, c'est moi !

Yeux bleus. Grande carrure.

Différent.

Mains douces. Air doux. Regard doux. Voix douce.

Semblable au passé.

_ S-Steve ?

_ Allez, viens.

Sauvé. Plus de douleur. Plus de danger. Sécurité.

Steve.

.

Noir.

.

Repos.

_ Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

Surprise. Visage couvert de cambouis et de charbon, cheveux ébouriffés, regard brun pétillant.

_ Howard Stark. Enchanté.

_ Sergent Barnes. De même.

Repos. Présence réconfortante. Silence.

_ Vous partez avec le 107e ?

_ Demain.

_ Longtemps ?

_ Vingt-quatre heures.

Herbes caressant le visage. Soleil doux. Repos volé.

_ Je vous attendrai pour revenir, alors. Ça fait du bien un peu de calme.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer le calme.

_ Moi non plus.

Sourire de connivence.

Nouvelle connaissance.

_ Je veux une voiture volante.

Pas encore amis.

_ Connard.

Mais pas loin.

.

Noir.

.

Membres entremêlés. Étreinte douce.

_ J'aimerais que tu ne partes pas…

_ Menteur, tu veux juste pouvoir partir avec moi.

_ Sergent Barnes, hein…

Regret.

_ C'est la guerre, Steve. Je serais bien plus détendu en te sachant ici, en sécurité.

_ Et toi, où est-ce que tu seras en sécurité ?

_ Je reviendrais de cette guerre, Steve. Pour toi. On l'aura notre vie de rêve. Tous les deux.

Promesse.

.

Noir.

.

Baiser maladroit. Corps nus. Mains entrelacées.

_ J'ai aucune putain d'idée de comment on fait ça avec un mec.

Rire moqueur. Destiné à détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je croyais que tu étais un pro !

Inquiétude mal dissimulée.

_ Du calme, Stevie… Je crois que j'ai une idée…

Tentative. Gémissement.

Sueur. Baisers. Mouvements.

_ Bucky…

_ Steve…

Prénoms se perdant dans les gémissements. Corps se perdant l'un dans l'autre.

Limites de l'un et de l'autre se confondant.

Plus jamais de limites.

.

Noir.

.

Regard accusateur.

_ Une fille vient de sortir en larmes.

Épaules haussées.

_ Normal, je l'ai envoyé bouler.

_ Bucky !

_ Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle était persuadée que le sexe entre nous allait mener au mariage.

_ C'est la même chose avec toutes les filles, Buck !

_ C'est normal.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine. Jugement dans les yeux bleus :

_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu auras tellement mauvaise réputation que plus aucune fille ne voudra se marier avec toi.

_ Je ne me marierais jamais, Steve.

Voix tranchante. Lèvres tremblantes. Regard baissé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Inquiétude.

_ Je ne marierais jamais. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Silence.

_ Réagis, Steve. Mets-moi en une. Frappe-moi, allez ! Dis quelque chose !

Lèvres contre lèvres.

Amour partagé.

.

Noir.

.

Bruits de lutte. Gémissement contenu bien connu.

_ Hé !

Jeune adulte maigrichon tentant vainement de se défendre. Coups de poings et coups de pieds. Le défendre.

L'attraper par le col et l'entraîner loin de la ruelle mal famée.

_ Encore, Steve ?

_ Mais il a bousculé ce vieil homme !

.

Noir.

.

Bruits de lutte. Gémissement contenu bien connu.

_ Hé !

Adolescent maigrichon tentant vainement de se défendre. Coups de poings et coups de pieds. Le défendre. L'attraper par le col et l'entraîner loin de la ruelle mal famée.

_ Encore, Steve ?

_ Mais il embêtait cette jeune femme !

.

Noir.

.

Bruits de lutte. Gémissement contenu.

Inquiétude.

_ Hé !

Enfant contre adolescents.

_ C'est quoi votre problème ?

Coups de poings. Coups de pieds. Grosse dérouillée.

_ Euh… Désolé ?

Douleur. Regard furieux apaisé par de grands yeux bleus navrés.

L'attraper par le col, l'entraîner loin du coin mal famée de la cour de récréation.

_ T'es taré ?

_ Mais ils ont insulté Tracy !

Sourire édenté.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

Grognement renfrogné.

_ Bucky.

_ Moi c'est Steve !

Amitié ?

.

Noir.

Cris.

Noir.

Douleur.

Noir.

Larmes.

Noir.

Rien.

Noir.

.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

.

_ Soldat ?

_ Prêt à obéir.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Encore désolée ;) À lundi prochain !


End file.
